nasafandomcom-20200215-history
James Kasting
| birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | residence = U.S. | nationality = United States | field = Geoscience | work_institutions = Penn State University | alma_mater = Harvard University, University of Michigan |doctoral_advisor = Tom Donahue | awards = | website = http://www.geosc.psu.edu/~kasting/PersonalPage/Kasting.htm }} James Fraser Kasting (born January 2, 1953) is an American geoscientist and Distinguished Professor of Geosciences at Penn State University. Kasting is active in NASA’s search for habitable extrasolar planets. He is considered a world leader in the field of planetary habitability, assessing habitable zones around stars. Education Kasting grew up in Huntsville, Alabama, and credits the nearby Marshall Space Flight Center and the Mercury, Gemini, and Apollo rockets for inspiring his interests in space and science. Kasting received a A.B. from Harvard University in 1975. He then went to the University of Michigan, where he worked with Tom Donahue. He received his M.S. in physics and atmospheric science in 1978, and his Ph.D. in atmospheric science in 1979. Research Kasting worked as a postdoctoral fellow at the National Center for Atmospheric Research and at NASA Ames Research Center before accepting a position with the space science division at NASA Ames. He has served NASA in various capacities, including as a member of the scientific working group for the Terrestrial Planet Finder. Kasting joined Penn State University in 1988, but continues to collaborate with NASA. He is interested in atmospheric evolution, planetary atmospheres and paleoclimates. Kasting writes about the geophysical history and status of the Earth, with a focus on atmospherics. According to Kasting's calculations, the earth's oceans will evaporate in about a billion years, while the sun is still a main sequence star. This date is much earlier than previously thought. He has also considered the habitability criteria of other stellar systems and planets. A 1993 paper on habitable zones was particularly decisive in shaping thinking on this field. Kasting has published two books, The Earth System, and How to Find a Habitable Planet, along with more than 140 publications in research journals. In their popular 2001 work Rare Earth:Why Complex Life is Uncommon in the Universe, Peter Ward and Donald Brownlee note: "Although many scientists have been doggedly pursuing the various attributes necessary for a habitable planet...one name stands out in the scientific literature: James Kasting." Kasting is also a member of numerous professional scientific societies and committees. He was elected Fellow of both the American Academy of Arts and Sciences and Geochemical Society in 2008. He is also a fellow of the American Geophysical Union (2004), International Society for the Study of the Origin of Life (2002), and the American Association for the Advancement of Science (1995). He serves on the advisory board of the Lifeboat Foundation. Awards He won a LExEN Award for his work "Collaborative Research: Methanogenesis and the Climate of Early Mars". He won the Oparin Medal, presented by the International Society for the Study of the Origin of Life, in 2008. Personal life He is married with three children. References Category:1953 births Category:Harvard University alumni Category:University of Michigan alumni Category:American geophysicists Category:Pennsylvania State University faculty Category:Fellows of the American Academy of Arts and Sciences Category:Living people Category:Planetary scientists Category:Astrobiologists Category:NASA people